disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wendy Darling
Wendy Moira Angela Darling is the deuteragonist in Walt Disney's 1953 feature film Peter Pan, based on the original character from Barrie's original novel. She was voiced by Kathryn Beaumont in the first film and other appearances and by Kath Soucie in Return to Never Land. In 2005, Beaumont and Soucie were replaced by Hynden Walch, voice of Starfire on Teen Titans, as the voice of Wendy. Personality Wendy is a cute and very beautiful 12 year old girl, who loves to dream and tell stories. Although she loves her father, his fits of temper make her upset. At first, she feared growing up (particularly the example of it set by her father), but later came to look forward to it. Wendy has a vivid imagination, and it is hinted that she has feelings for Peter Pan. As an adult, Wendy hasn't lost her belief in Peter Pan, and tells stories about him to her two children, Jane and Danny. She has grown into a caring, smart, kind, and beautiful woman. ''House of Mouse Wendy makes numerous cameo appearances in the series ''House of Mouse, in her younger incarnation from the original movie. Wendy is usually seen flying with Peter, Michael and John. Wendy can be seen in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, during the finale song, with Michael, John, and Peter. She was seen with her brothers during the headcount of all the guests in the episode "Ask Von Drake". Disney Parks Wendy appears as a meetable character at the Disney Parksaround the world, dressed as she appeared in the original film. She is very rare to meet at Disneyland, but appears semi-often at Walt Disney World and very often at Tokyo Disneyland and Disneyland Paris. Wendy can be seen in Disneyland Paris' nighttime show Disney Dreams! Here, Wendy and Peter are about to take a flight when Peter's shadow escapes and releases the magic from the Second Star to the Right. After Peter finds it and restores the magic, he and Wendy enjoy their postponed flight. Peter Pan's Flight Wendy appears as an audio animatronic in the dark ride. She plays the same role she did in the original film. antasmic! In the Disneyland version of the show, Wendy is seen assisting Peter in his battle with Hook and his crew. Dream Along With Mickey Wendy appears in the live castle stage show Dream Along with Mickey in the Magic Kingdom Park. She, along with Peter, help fulfill Goofy's dream in becoming a pirate, and battles Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. She is last seen during the finale "Any Dream is Possible". [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_%28series%29 Kingdom Hearts series] Wendy appears in Neverland in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. ''Kingdom Hearts Wendy is first mentioned in a conversation between Captain Hook and Riku, with Riku reporting that, contrary to Maleficent's previous suspicions, Wendy wasn't a Princess of Heart. Hook was especially disappointed in this revelation, bemoaning that he had gone to great lengths to capture her. Around the same time, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Sora, Goofy and Donald were actively searching Hook's ship for Wendy, who was locked in one of the ship's cabins. When the group found her, she reported that she was all right and in the company of a comatose Kairi. However, before she could exchange any further information, a group of Pirate Heartless entered the room, violently knocking Wendy out before dragging Kairi out of the room. When the group finally gained access to Wendy's cabin, they found her unconscious on the floor. Peter immediately grabbed her and got her off of the ship, taking her to Big Ben in London. At the conclusion of the Never Land storyline, Wendy first asks Sora to fix the hands on one of Big Ben's faces after she notices that the time displayed is incorrect. Afterwards, she walks the perimeter of the tower, Peter at her side, at first pleading him to stay with her, but in the end understanding his need to return to Never Land and telling him that she will never forget him. Although her ultimate fate is unknown, as Wendy makes no further appearances at Big Ben following the final cutscenes, it is likely that (just as in the film) she returns home out of harm's way. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Wendy also appears in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a fragment of Sora's memories - therefore, the real Wendy is completely unaware of the following events. Wendy is once again found in a cabin of Hook's ship, this time seemingly captured simply to lure Peter to Hook. After the group finds her, she apprehensively tells Peter that she wishes to return home. Peter is angered by this, providing no particular explanation as to why before he leaves, telling Wendy that she'll have to rescue herself. Sora, Goofy, Donald and Tinker Bell remain with her, however, and tell Wendy to wait for them to come back while they scout out the area. However, upon reaching the deck, they find Hook has decided to put his plan into action, having forced Wendy to the edge of the ship's plank. Just as Hook makes to force Wendy off of the plank, Peter returns to save Wendy, successfully moving her out of harm's way. After the group defeats Hook, Peter admits his worry that, should Wendy return home, she will grow up and forget about him. However, Sora ensures Peter that true memories always stay with us, even if we cannot always bring them up at our leisure. Wendy heartily agrees, and when she once again requests to return home, Peter gladly obliges, picking her up and flying her off into the night. Trivia *Wendy shares some traits with Alice. They both live in England, wear blue clothing, are pre-teens and are both played by Kathryn Beaumont. *Wendy's first name means "Friend". *In some Disney storybooks Wendy's nightgown and hair tie are pink instead of blue. *Her facial features are extremely similar to Alice from Alice In Wonderland. It makes sense, because her film movements and voice were taken from actress Kathryn Beaumont. Artworks DTM - Wendy Darling.gif Clipwendydream.gif PP Wendy Darling.png|Wendy in Jake & The Neverland Pirates Wendy_KH.png|Wendy in Kingdom Hearts The Series Quotes Wendy Darling/Quotes and Lines. Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Kids Category:Disney Princess Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:European characters Category:British characters